And than there was Jason
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is a remake of the classic boy meets world episode “And than there was Shawn” with our favorite Zeo rangers and two special guest.
1. Detention

**And then there was Jason**

(This is a remake of the classic boy meets world episode "And than there was Shawn" with our favorite Zeo rangers and two special guest)

Cast:

Cory-Tommy

Topanga-Kat

Shawn-Jason

Eric-Rocky

Angela-Tanya

Jack-Adam

Feeny-Billy

Chapter 1: Detention!

It was not a typical day at Angel Grove High. The star couple of Tommy and Kat just recently been broken up and everyone can't stop talking about it. It hurt for Tommy but it hurt even more for Jason his best friend. Jason couldn't stand to see his friend depressed and also he didn't like the fact of being in the middle of his two friends, Jason walked in to the empty halls and realized school already started. The class he had now was being taught by his good friend Billy who was taking Ms. Applebee's place for week since she has the flu and Billy already graduated from the school. Jason walked into the class and noticed something odd. He saw Tommy sitting in his seat. In Ms. Applebee's class it would always be Kat in the front, Tommy behind her and Jason In the back.

Jason asked, "Hey. What are you doing in my seat?

Tommy turned around and responded, "Well the wife and I aren't together anymore and I figure it would be safer if I had a buffer."

Jason gave him a weird look and sat in the desk in front of Tommy. "This breakup is now having severe ramifications on me."

Billy saw Jason and said, "Oh, ramifications nice word jughead." Billy had been teaching the class for a few days now and the kids weren't giving him respect and taking advantage even Jason and Tommy and Billy finally had it and just decided to insult everyone.

Jason looked back at Tommy, "You see; now Billy knows I'm in the class." Jason wasn't someone who liked to pay attention in school and the reason he liked sitting in the back was because usually the teachers wouldn't notice him whenever he slept. Unless on days he got really tired and snored.

Tommy answered, "It's just statistics Jason. Listen if I sit in that seat I can still smell her hair, hear her breathe, watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand." This got Jason intrigued.

"Oh ok, I'll sit here. But I'm only between you two. I'm not in the middle of you." But he was as he sat between Tommy and Kat.

One kid named TJ Johnson leaned over to Kat and asked, "Hey Kat can I borrow a pencil."

Jason did not take this kindly and leaned over to TJ and yelled, "They are not divorced TJ. It's just a trial separation. Don't think I don't know what borrow a pencil means because nobody, NOBODY has borrowed more pencils than Jason lee Scott!" TJ had a worried look on his face.

Tommy walked up behind Jason and said, "Hey thanks for getting in the middle of this."

Tanya said, "He was just asking for a pencil."

Jason stood up, "I know what he was asking for and if he asks again I stab that big pencil through his heart you hear me TJ!" TJ looked like he was about to cry.

Tanya asked, "Why is Jason so obsess with you two."

Kat answered, "I don't know but he's almost taking it harder than me and Tommy." Billy could not take his class being interrupted by this CW/WB drama and decided to step in.

He said, "We will return to the young and restless right after this important word. And here is the word. SHUT UP!"

Jason raised his hand and stood up, "Billy I'm sure you can recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by your girlfriend." Kat was completely offended by this and stood up.

"I did not stab him he stabbed me!" This got Tommy to stand up

"OH I stab myself before I stab you! TJ give me that pencil!"

TJ yelled, "I don't have one!"

Billy yelled, "That it! This class will not be more interested in the romantic goings of the students than it is with whatever I'm teaching! OLIVER! Go sit over there!" He pointed to the left side of the room "Hilliard that side RIGHT NOW!" He pointed to the right side. Kat and Tommy moved to there assigned seats.

Jason said, "Billy! You can't do that you are contributing to the furthest of their apartness."

Billy said, "I'm trying to teach a class here. Now Mr. Scott Nebraska." Billy didn't really know what he was teaching and just thought of the first thing that popped into his head. Jason didn't care about education right now.

"Oh don't try to change the subject."

"QUIET!" Jason gave in and sat back down his seat. "Now one more crazy interruption and all you nuts are going into detention!" Suddenly the door flung opened and out walked a weird looking Janitor. If this was a horror this would be the tie mot cue the creepy music. The Janitor just took out the trash while he stared at everyone. He then just wheeled away with his squeaky garbage barrel.

Billy just said, "Oh that's it." He assigned everyone detention. Everyone being Tommy, Jason, Kat, Tanya, and TJ.

Tommy whispered to Jason, "I didn't think seniors still got detention."

Billy happened to overhear that, "They do when they act like two year olds."

Tommy then mocked in his best Billy voice, "They do when they act like two year olds."

Jason laughed and Billy rolled his eyes. "Mr. Oliver when one mocks someone, one should wait when they are looking right at them!"

Tommy said, "I'm not in my regular seat." Billy just shook his head

"This is detention people that means no talking, moving or fraternizing for the next hour and a half."

Jason asked, "Where are you going Billy?"

Billy responded, "I'm not in detention Mr. Scott I can do as I please. And don't for a moment think because of my absence from not being in this room that you are not being watched." He then walked out to go bang his head on the wall for a while.

Everyone was in silence. TJ said, "All I wanted was a pencil."

Tommy said, "Oh shut up TJ you are lucky to even be here."

TJ looked back confused and then looked at Tommy and said, "I don't happen to see it that way." Jason got up and headed towards to door.

Kat asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Jason responded, "Well if we are going to be here for over an hour then I'm going to my locker and getting my cheese project." Jason tried turned the knob but to no avail. "Can you believe this? Billy locked us in"

Tommy yelled, "He can't do that! It's against the inginiva detention convention. Jason ran back to his seat when he saw someone coming. The kids heard the squeaks of the creepy janitor. He stared at them from outside. Jason and Tommy turned at looked at him.

Jason said, "Whoa."

Tommy asked, "Do you think he works on that lock?" Jason and Tommy walked over to the door.

Jason asked, "Hey giggles? We're locked in do you have the key?"

The Janitor lifted his ring of keys. Jason and Tommy smiled and said, "All right."

Tommy asked, "Do you want to let us out?" The Janitor just smiled and left.

Kat was getting worried, "Ok this is getting scary."

Tanya started to freak out, "What is going on." She ran over to Jason and Tommy and held on to Jason's arm.

Jason smiled, "I don't know but I like it." Suddenly the map on the chalkboard rolled up and revealed a message written on the board in blood stating "NO GETS OUT ALIVE!"

Tanya then started screaming like a girl form those horror movies and point to the board.

Jason gulped, "Now I don't like it as much." All the kids crowded around each other near the door except for TJ who stood a few feet away from the group.

To be continued


	2. Jason the horror movie buff

Chapter 2: Jason the horror movie buff

Jason then started to realize who could have done this. The answer was obvious to him at least. "It's Billy."

Tanya said, "There is blood on the blackboard Jason. I don't think it's because he ran out of chalk."

"No it's fake. It's all fake Billy is trying to pull some elaborate hoax."

TJ asked, "Why."

Tommy said, "He's probably pissed because of the way we treated him all week and now he wants to get back at us. He wants to teach us a lesson."

Kat asked, "What is he trying to teach us."

Tommy responded, "To pay attention or die."

Kat said, "Oh you're nuts."

Tommy got mad and said, "Stop attacking me. Ok you have given up your right to attack me!"

Tanya said, "This doesn't make any sense."

"It does if you have seen as many horror films as I have", said Jason. "This is classic. The locked door, the scary janitor, the bloody warning and our soon to be first victim" He pointed to TJ.

TJ got scared, "Me? Why me?"

Tommy laughed at the worried junior, "Well TJ it's certainly not going to be any of us." Everyone started to laugh except TJ. He turned as he heard a loud banging sound. Everyone else heard it as well. It kept coming and coming. And getting louder by each bang.

Tanya looked at Jason, "All right, you're the horror film expert, WHAT'S THAT?

Jason said, "That's the sound of our beating hearts it signifies our heighten fear. And the fact that something horrible is about to walk in that door right NOW!"

As if on cue. The door opened slowly and revealed Rocky and Adam. Rocky in his best Mr. Hankey impression went, "Hiddy ho!" Kat breathed a sign of relief as did everyone else.

Adam eyes noticed the blackboard, "Who wrote on the blackboard." Adam and Rocky decided to skip school that day which is why they are not in detention with them now. Rocky was holding a basketball.

Jason asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Rocky answered, "Ah well. Adam and I had some hankering for some hoops and missed the smelly old Angel grove high locker room you know."

Adam said, "Rocky why would miss it we still go here?"

Rocky who was not the brightest of the group said, "Oh I thought we dropped out. Oh well."

Tommy ignored Rocky's comment and asked, "Did you guys see Billy out there?"

Adam said, "Nope not a soul. Actually it was kind of creepy."

Kat started to freak out and talked real fast, "Why creepywhyisitcreepy why did you say creepy?"

Adam was lost, "Um… I think it had something to do with that janitor."

Jason exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Adam explained, "You see after we finished playing we went to the locker room and changed and there he was pushing the squeaky bin emptying the waste baskets."

Kat turned and said, "Well that's not so creepy."

Rocky pointed out, "Oh and there was blood coming out of the showers." Kat gasped

Tommy asked, "How was the pressure."

Rocky answered, "Oh really good it had all the…"

Jason interrupted, "Blood in the showers! This is straight out of that horror film classic_ blood in the showers_. No this isn't the janitor. This is the work of a diabolical master villain."

Rocky said, "Mondo?"

Jason answered, "Worst."

Tommy said, "Billy?"

"Absolutely Billy. I just feel so bad that TJ has to be the first to die."

TJ said, "I really wish you would stop saying that."

Adam asked, "So what do you think he's trying to do?"

Tommy said, "I think he knows were too old for detention to scare us anymore so he's turned this school into a chamber of horrors."

Tanya stated, "Dr. Billy house of terror."

TJ started to act brave, "This doesn't scare me nothing scares me! And Kat doesn't belong to you're best friend Tommy anymore and if I want to borrow a pencil from her I will and what are you going to do about." Suddenly the lights went out. Tanya screamed and the lights went back on with Rocky being scared having Adam hold him up.

Adam asked, "You put on a little weight since the last time you were scared."

Rocky just nodded while crying a little. Tanya then started screaming again.

Jason said, "No no you scream when the lights go off. You scream when the lights come on takes it off from the first scream. She started screaming again pointing at something trying to get Jason's attention. Jason didn't notice this and said, "Now you are just being wild." Kat and Tommy turned around and they and everyone else gasped as they saw TJ dead against the wall with a pencil through his forehead. His body slid down and the pencil made a line on the wall.

Tommy walked up to it and pointed to the line, "We'll always remember he was that tall."

Rocky yelled, "Oh my gosh they killed TJ!" Everyone ran outside since the door was now open. Tommy ran behind them like a girl. As they went outside the lights started flickering on and off. A voice started singing over the PA.

_Welcome to Angel grove high where you are going to die and that's right!" _Everyone was freaking out except Jason.

"Billy, Billy you are so low budget."

Kat yelled, "Wake up Jason this could not be Billy!"

"No then what there really is some physco killer on the loose. You rather believe that!"

Rocky out of nowhere screamed, "OH MY GOD!" Everyone got scared.

Tommy asked, "WHAT? WHAT?"

"MY BASKETBALL IS GONE TOO!"

Adam came behind him and said, "No it's not I got it."

Rocky said, "Oh good" He took the ball from Adam and cuddled it like it was baby.

Kat yelled, "Look I don't care who's behind this. I'm scared! Can we please get out of here?"

Jason said, "Of course we can't get out of here. Billy is the only one with all the keys to the doors and there all locked in chain by now." Everyone except Jason started running for the nearest exit. But it was as exactly Jason said it was chained up and locked up. "Why won't you believe me? It's all so predictable."

Adam said, "Oh yeah then what's going to happen next?"

"First there will be some strange shadowy figure creeping behind us that none of us will see." They all turned around and didn't notice a shadowy figure running behind them. "Then the lights will flicker and Billy will reveal his master plan" On cue the lights started flickering and the singing voice came on again

_Here's knife, here's a gun there will be fun for everyone death is on the menu tonight!_

Billy then appeared out of nowhere having a evil look on his face. The lights came back on and everyone started laughing when they saw Billy knowing this would be over now.

Tommy laughed, "Ah Billy. I got to hand it to you. You have really out done yourself this time. I mean killing TJ. That was the obvious choice but the Pencil, Billy I mean that was genius!"

Jason walked up to Billy who was still just standing there not saying anything. "I knew it was you along. You got us good man." He patted Billy back and Billy's whole body tipped over and fell face flat to the ground. There was a scissor stabbed in his back.

Rocky yelled, "Oh my gosh THEY KILLED BILLY!" Everyone except Jason screamed and ran away.

Jason was stunned to see Billy dead. It was one thing when TJ died but Billy was one of his good friends. The only thing that could come out of his mouth was "I was wrong."

To be continued


	3. Suspects

Chapter 3: Suspects

Everyone went back to the classroom. Kat kept pacing around the room. She repeated, "Billy is dead, Billy is dead, BILLY CRANSTON IS DEAD!"

Tommy said, "Billy can't die, how could Billy die?"

Jason responded, "He was the first suspect. It's my fault. The second I suspected him I signed his death warrant."

Tanya asked, "Well is any one of us safe?"

"Yeah, virgins. Virgins never die."

Tommy whispered, "All right." He looked at Kat. "Thanks for saving me." She just gave him a look telling him to go screw himself.

Rocky announced, "I'm dead."

Adam said, "I'm dead."

Jason said, "Well I'll get as sick as you can get without dying."

Tanya said, "Wait Billy's dead."

Adam, Rocky, and Jason looked at each other and smiled. They started dancing and saying, "Go Billy, Go Billy, Go go go…

Tommy yelled, "Okay! Listen as happy as I am for Billy I am scared to death here. Jace what do we do?"

Jason explained, "Ok let's calmly recap."

Rocky yelled, "TJ's dead, Billy's dead, WERE TRAPPED INSIDE WITH THE KILLER!"

Adam said, "So basically we have to figure out who the killer is."

Tanya said, "So we should split up."

Jason said, "Right away wrong."

Tanya said, "Okay we'll just stay right here and we'll all be fine." Suddenly the sound of the squeaky bin came by. Jason knew what was coming.

He said, "Don't say it!"

Tommy said, "The janitor's the killer."

Jason signed, "And that's the end of the janitor."

"Oh stop being crazy."

Kat said, "Yeah Jason. You were wrong about Billy you are wrong about this."

Jason yelled, "You were wrong to break up with Tommy!"

Kat asked, "What does that have to do with anything."

"Did any of this happen when you two were together?"

"No."

"You killed us. You've killed us all." Rocky heard enough.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Now you are overreacting. There are only two people horribly dead and that's an acceptable lost!" Suddenly the squeaking got louder and louder. Everyone looked at the door terrified beyond belief.

Tanya started to freak out again. She started standing on a desk, "He's coming closer! He's coming! HE'S COMING FOR ALL OF US!"

Adam in a very manly way said, "Come on let's get out of here." He opened the door and everyone ran back to the hall. The girls were about to run with the guys until they saw the janitor's bin rolling by it self. Tanya screamed again.

Adam then said, "You know you are really good at that."

Tanya was touched, "Oh thank you."

Tommy asked, "So where is he?"

Rocky in a very dramatic way said, "He's probably on his way."

Jason said, "I don't think so." He looked in the bin and saw something not for the faint of heart. "Tanya? Are you sick of screaming?"

Tanya answered, "Yes."

"Then don't look in here." Everyone else looked in it and screamed.

Tommy cried, "There's like 15 retainers in there."

Jason said, "And this." He pulled out the dead body of the creepy Janitor. They all looked at Tanya knowing this was her cue.

Tanya said, "Oh me, ok" She then screamed again. Jason put the body back in and pushed the bin away.

Rocky then realized something. "Wait a second! The killer's dead! Were off the hook. Up top!" He then put his hand in the air waiting to slap someone else's but no one put their hand out.

Adam yelled, "Rocky!" He put Rocky's arm down. "I don't get it man. It had to be the janitor."

Tommy said, "There's nobody else in here. Is there?" They turned around and turned back relived to see nowhere there but then the killer ran by the hall they just looked at missing him by two seconds.

Kat asked Jason "Ok how do you explain this?"

Jason explained, "Easy. The death of the janitor signifies the end of the last of the obvious suspects. Just like in the cult classic _the last of the obvious suspects_."

Tanya asked, "That would mean…" Rocky made a dramatic "Du du dum" sound

Tommy said, "The killer…. is one of us."

Jason said, "Just like in _the killer is one of us_. Rocky made a "du du dun" sound.

Kat was getting annoyed, "Enough already." Rocky just kept his mouth shut

Jason gave Kat a suspicious look, "Do we upset you?"

"Yes!"

Tommy asked, "Upset you enough to kill?" Rocky made a "du du du dun" sound. Jason and Tommy looked at him.

Rocky said, "I'm done." And looked at the floor.

Tommy gave him a weird look and then got back to Kat. "Ok. We need to face it everybody" He walked over to Adam. "One of us is a crazy." He walked over to Jason, "Psychopathic." He walked over to over to Kat and said in kind of French accent, "Murder." He then walked next Tanya. "The question is which one is it?" Everyone gave each other looks. Adam was biting his nails while Rocky was licking his thumb.

Kat said, "Look none of us is the killer. There has to be somebody else in here and there has to be another way out. Somebody has to find a way out."

Rocky decided to step up, "Fine. I'll do it. I'm the oldest."

Adam said, "Actually I'm the oldest."

Rocky said, "Yeah but I lived the longest." Everyone gave him a confused look. Adam decided not to correct him since he didn't want to get killed.

Adam said, "Ok fine."

Rocky was confused. He pointed his fingers and swung his arms and asked, "Ok so what just happen here?"

Tommy smiled, "You get to stay out here all by your self."

Rocky smiled, "Oh good!"

Tommy said, "Yeah good luck." He smiled pretending he didn't know he was about to send Rocky to his doom. As did everyone else since they all didn't want to die.

"Thanks man." Everyone just laughed and smiled and patted Rocky's shoulders and then went back to the classroom. Rocky then finally realized the situation. "Oh no."

He started making "du du dun" sound again. He kept making those sounds until out of nowhere he saw some one and screamed.

To be continued


	4. The killer's revealed

Chapter 4

Rocky saw a girl who he could only suspect as the killer. A very attractive killer he thought. She had brown hair and was wearing a yellow blouse and tight jeans

She said, "Excuse me."

He started screaming, "KILLER! KILLER! You're the killer. And I know you are going to tell me you are not the killer because you are beautiful and you think I'm going to fall for that. Well I will not! Just like that movie _KILLER! KILLER! You're the killer. And I know you are not going to tell me you are not the killer…"_

She said, "…I'm not the killer."

Rocky smiled, "I believe you." He then shoved her to a locker and started making out with her. He started kissing her neck.

She explained, "You see I'm a new student here and I was in study hall and got locked in and have been so freaking…. You are very friendly aren't you?"

Rocky stopped making out with her and said, "I'm friendly enough to keep you safe from the bad bad killer man. Hi Rocky Desantos and you are?"

She responded, "Ashley Hammond" They shook hands.

Rocky was love struck, "That's such a beautiful name. Can I call you Ashy?"

She smiled, "Everyone does." Rocky smiled and started kissing her again. Everyone was watching from the classroom. They have been watching since they heard Rocky scream, "Killer!"

Adam said, "I don't know she doesn't look like a killer type to me."

Tommy said, "Me neither. But I'm less sure about Rocky."

Jason said, "Don't assume. It's always the one you think can't be the killer." Tommy walked outside as did everyone else.

Tommy said, "You can hang out with us Ashy."

Kat said, "Yeah as long as we hang out together we will all be safe." The pay phone suddenly rang. Ashy screamed. Tanya did not like that and screamed louder.

Ashy said, "I'm sorry."

"Yes girl I'm the screamer here."

The phone rung again and Adam picked it up since he was the closest. "Hello."

A raspy voice was on the another line, "Do you like scary movies. What's your favorite scary movie?"

Adam responded, "Oh ok well I like that one with the hottie hot hot from Smallville"

Ashy asked, "Erica Durance?"

Rocky responded, "Duh."

Tommy got an idea, "We can use the phone to help us."

Rocky said, "That's a great idea because when we find out who the killer is we can hit him with this." He pulled the phone off the handset and disconnected it not realizing what he did until it was too late. He then said, "Duh du dun." Then somehow the phone still rang.

Rocky answered, "Hello. Oh hey. It's the killer. Uh huh, uhmm, whoo, uh huh." He started opening his hand up and down meaning the killer was talking too much. "Yeah. All righty. Bye." He hung. "Wow he just kept going on and on."

Tommy asked, "What did he say? Was he mad?"

Rocky answered, "He said what all killers say, He wants to come here, he wants to kill us and he wants us to wait right here." Everyone started to run. Rocky ran back to the phone and put the phone back and tried to get some change back. He had no luck and continued running with the others. They went to the library. Jason went in first to check if the close was clear. It was and he signaled everyone to come in. Kat and Tanya started walking together. Everyone wrapped their arms around their bodies since the heat wasn't on and the library was freezing.

Kat whispered, "You know I don't trust this Ashley Hammond any more than I could throw."

Tanya said, "I know. We don't know anything about her."

Rocky and Adam started walking. Rocky asked, "When did this school get a library?"

Adam said, "Everyday is a new adventure isn't it." He nodded.

Jason got into leader mode, "All right everyone. As much as this goes against my horror movie instincts I say we should split up that way the killer can't get to all of us at once." Everyone went a different way and paired up with someone. Tommy went with Ashy.

Tommy said, "You know I don't understand why anyone would do this to us. I mean were good kids why? For what reason?" Unknown to Tommy and Ashy, Kat was walking behind them looking a little bit jealous.

Ashy said, "Hey we're all scared. Don't worry we're going to get out of this." She then kissed Tommy on the cheek. Ashy continued walking while Tommy checked her backside out. Suddenly a bunch of books crashed down on top of Ashy. The weight of the books was killing her. Rocky came over.

"Ashy. I'll save you!"

"It's too late, I think I know who the killer is."

"Save your breath Ashy. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Rocky, I'm dying."

"Oh right. Ok then maybe you should let me know."

"I caught a glimpse of the killer right before the books hit me…. The killer is…" But before she could finish more books came down on Rocky and both Rocky and Ashy were dead.

Adam was devastated, "Rocky! Ashy. Rocky! Oh he was my friend, my roommate. I didn't really know her." Tommy saw the whole thing happen and couldn't even move. He was too freighted. "He made the rent. Now I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore. Wait if I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore than I don't want to live." Adam ran out and opened the window ready to jump off and kill himself.

Tanya came outside with him, "Wait, Wait. Jason is still your roommate. Together you can pay the rent."

"Oh yeah. Ok let's go back inside now." Before they could the killer pushed them off the platform and Adam and Tanya were dead. The only ones left were Jason, Tommy and Kat. The killer looked at them. He had on a black cloak and was wearing a mask that resembled a skull.

Jason said, "I know I was wrong before but I really really think this guy is the killer."

Tommy yelled, "Why are you doing this to us?" The killer then took Tommy and Kat's hands and put them together. Jason took off the killer's mask and the killer was Jason! Jason was stunned when he saw himself. He was the killer.

Tommy said, "Jason?" Jason kept hearing Tommy call his name over and over. Until finally he woke up. Jason found himself inside the classroom.

Jason said, "Tommy?"

Tommy said, "You fell asleep. Billy is looking at you like he is going to kill you." Jason looked and saw Billy alive and well, staring at him.

"No he's not the killer. I am."

Tommy was confused, "What?"

Jason walked up to Billy's desk. He saw everyone alive even TJ. "Billy you can let everyone else go it's not their fault we're in detention. It's mine."

Billy asked, "How do you figure that?"

Jason said, "Well, Tommy and Kat aren't together anymore."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, I too read teen beat Mr. Scott."

"It's just I've been taking it pretty hard. I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone. But I think I know why I did it."

Billy looked intrigued, "Pre tell"

"You guys have been together since I came back from the peace conference. And if your not then I guess I feel there's nothing I depend on. And it makes me really angry that there's nothing I can do to fix that. I mean I felt like I let you down just like I did with the green candle."

Tommy got up from his seat, "Jason. You are not responsible for this."

Jason said, "I know."

Kat said, "This isn't your fault."

Billy said, "Something bad happen Mr. Scott…"

Jason interrupted, "…Wait a second what is with all this Mister stuff."

Billy said, "Sorry I'll get out of teacher mode. Anyway Jason, Something bad happen and for the first time you're not responsible."

"Then how come I feel so bad."

"Well you know you're a troubled young man, just like that movie, _a troubled young man. _You can all go. It's obvious you've been punished enough." Everyone walked out. Billy was the last to walk out as he shut the lights off and closed the door. Suddenly the killer came out from his hiding spot and ran outside to the hall to terrorize.

The End


End file.
